Night Watch
by Petchricor
Summary: Dipper gets a summer job in Gravity Falls and can't believe his luck! But he finds out that this job is more than he bargained for when the animatronics come to life with the purpose of killing him. Can he survive five nights? Will he chicken out? Or, worse, die in the process? Time to find out *rated T for swearing*
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be about four chapters long, but the chapters will be short. Anyway, enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper couldn't believe his luck when he actually got a summer job in Gravity Falls, and as a night guard no less! It was only for five days of course but it was still pretty cool, and it was at that popular kids restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He would be starting on Monday and finish on Friday, working from midnight to 6am, which wasn't so bad. Mabel had even agreed to let him sleep in for that whole week because of it. Being quiet when she got up was a feat from Mabel so, Dipper appreciated it. So, come Monday he was fitted with a suit, flashlight and a hat that read <em>Security<em>. The manager showed him his 'office' that he'd be staying in, how to use the laptop that was connected to the computer and then told him that the last guy who worked here had left him some messages that he should listen to, then he left.

Dipper took a deep breath and looked at the clock, 11:56pm. He had a few minutes before his shift actually began but he had been there early to be shown around and be told how to work all the stuff, no biggie. It wasn't like he had anything to do tonight anyway. Dipper stretched in his seat and looked out the two doors that were on either side of the room, both wide open to show the hallways outside. The lights flickered on and off, giving the hallways an eerie lighting that made Dipper slightly uneasy. Dipper chuckled at himself and grabbed the laptop from the desk in front of him, what was there to fear in the middle of a restaurant at night anyway? Dipper opened the laptop and flipped through the cameras that showed him the whole place, humming idly. The sound of a phone ringing startled him and he jumped, nearly dropping the laptop. He stared at the phone as it clicked and a message started to play.

''Hello? Hello? Um, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Um, let's see. First, there is an introductory reading from the company that I am suppose to read. It's kinda of a legal thing, you know?

Um, _Welcome to Freddy Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids & grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. Fazbears entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death a missing person reported will be filed within 90 days or as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been changed._ Blah blah blah.

Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Um, the animatronic characters do get a bit, quirky, at night. But do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit eerie at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So, you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to, wander a bit. Um, they're in some kind of free roam mode. Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the _Bite of 87._ Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most probably see you as a metal endo-skeleton without it's costume on. Now, because it's against the rules here in Fazbear's Pizzeria, they will probably force you in Freddy Fazbears suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and electronic devices, especially around the facial area.

So, you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those would cause some discomfort. The only parts of you that will see daylight again is the eyes and teeth that will pop up in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first day's a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Got to conserve power. Well, goodnight!" _Click._

Dipper stared in horror at the phone that had just turned off, leaving him in the silence of his office. Had that guy been telling the truth? Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he was! Dipper knew from experience that this town was creepy and it was just his luck that he got a job at a haunted pizza place. Dipper's heart skipped a beat in terror and he looked back down at the laptop, turning the camera to the stage. His heart stopped when he saw that Bonnie the Bunny was missing and quickly flipped to the other cameras to find her. He jumped when he found her just down the hall and coming closer.

"Oh no, oh no," Dipper muttered, looking up at the door in terror. He glanced down at the power levels to find that they were at 76%, then looked back up. "ARGH!" He slammed on the door controls when he saw Bonnie standing right there. "I'm gonna die here, that's it, I'm so dead." Dipper took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, gulping when he saw Bonnie peeking in through the window. He checked the cameras again and gulped when he noticed Chica was missing as well, he found her halfway towards his office. Power at 54%. He looked up to see Bonnie was gone and he reluctantly opened the door again, seeing the power go up a percentage. He looked at the clock, 12:35pm. He wasn't going to survive until 6am, there was no way it was even possible.

"OH SH-" Dipper shut the door to his right when he saw Chica peering in at him, her eyes looking far too real for his nerves to quite survive it. He gulped and checked the cameras again, Bonnie wandering passed Pirates Cove and Freddy hadn't moved yet. Dipper looked up to see Chica wandering away. He waited a moment before opening the door, power at 52%. He took another deep breath and checked all the cameras, Bonnie was weaving between the tables and Chica was hanging out on the stage. Perhaps he'd have time to get the power to recharge. Dipper checked the cameras again, they were still wandering around. Power at 65%.

Dipper browsed through the cameras and paused when he came to Pirates Cove, the sign turned backwards and the curtain flipped around. Dipper tilted his head and changed the camera. His heart stopped when he saw something speed passed it, heading right towards him. Dipper turned to his left when he heard a rapid banging sound coming that way. He slammed the door shut as fast as he could. _BANG!_ Dipper nearly fell backwards in his seat at the sound of something ramming into the door, grabbing his laptop so it didn't fall to the ground. In the window a fox with an eye patch peered in at him, jaw slacked in a freaky manner. Another noise and Dipper turned his head.

"HOLY-" he slammed on the controls to lock Chica out and panted heavily, having to force himself to swallow. "This is insane, this is completely and utterly insane. Who kept this place open? And how did that other guy stay more than one week?!" _BANG!_ "AH!"

AΩ

Dipper had half a mind to resign right after 6am, when the animatronics all went back to their places and shut down until midnight again. But for some reason he just walked out of the place without a word, waving goodbye to the manager as he ran down the street and back to the shack. Dipper's body shook from lack of sleep and he knew that he'd have to take a nap, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to after last night. He never wanted to do that ever again. Dipper walked up the steps to the Shack and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and yawned, knowing that Grunkle Stan was already up at this hour but Mabel was not, that's how it usually was anyway. He turned and looked at the clock, 6:34am.

"Well," Dipper mumbled as he headed upstairs, "I made it." His feet banged against the steps as he walked up them and to his room. He opened the door and walked into the room, hanging his hat on the edge of the bed as he fell into it, staring at the ceiling above him in silence as he heard Mabel sleeping across the room. He couldn't go back, he just couldn't. After what he had seen and what he had gone through? He'd rather die then go back there. Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over as he hoped for a dreamless sleep.

AΩ

"Dipper? Hey, Dipper. It's almost 1pm and Grunkle Stan says you have to get up." Dipper groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at Mabel's face. She tilted her head. "You ok? You look a little pale." Dipper sighed and heaved himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "So, how'd it go?" Dipper groaned at her sing-song voice and turned to look at her, feeling like he probably looked drugged.

"That place is haunted," Dipper mumbled. Mabel blinked and Dipper groaned, rubbing his face. "Those things come to life at night and don't seem to understand that I'm human, so they keeping coming to my office to try and stuff me into one of their suits." Mabel opened her mouth with a positive look on her face but Dipper spoke first. "Which would be fine if it weren't for all the metal parts inside that would cut through me like a knife to butter." Her mouth closed and her expression fell.

"Oh," she said quietly. There was silence for a moment and Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, feet hanging over it. "Well, can't you just lock the door?" Dipper sighed heavily and shook his head.

"The doors only have so much power to keep them shut, I can only have them shut when I absolutely need to," Dipper explained to her. Mabel made a small 'oh' sound and stared at the wall across from her, kicking her feet back and forth. The twins sat in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say. "I'm quitting. This isn't worth it, not in the least. I'm gonna go back there right now and resign." Dipper hopped to the floor. "I can't do this."

"Have you read the book yet?" Dipper looked over at Mabel, brow raised in confusion. Mabel shrugged. "Maybe there's ghosts or something, maybe you can fix it." Dipper scowled at his sister, not liking the idea. "Come on, Dipper, what if they do that when someone else is there? What if someone dies? You could fix it!" Dipper looked away, not liking the fact that what Mabel was saying made at least some sense. "Come on, Dipper, please? At least take a look in the book first?" Dipper sighed heavily and nodded. "If there isn't anything there you don't have to go." Dipper sighed.

"All right, fine. But even if there is and I can find a way to fix it, this is my last night," Dipper proclaimed as he grabbed the book and sat at the desk. "But I wont find anything." Mabel smiled and looked over his shoulder, reading along with him.

AΩ

"This is bullshit, complete and utter bull-"

"Ah, good to see you Dipper!" Dipper sighed and put his security cap on, following Mr. Mannings inside. Bullshit indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter two~ Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>11:55pm. Five minutes to go before all hell broke loose and Dipper could already feel himself shaking in anticipation of the night that was ahead of him. Why had he let Mabel talk him into working another night? This was going to be terrible on so many levels it wasn't even fair. He rubbed his face with a groan and glanced at the clock. 11:56pm, four more minutes until he lived a nightmare all over again. He leaned back in his chair. He had found something in the book that afternoon, something about how metal could come to life. But there hadn't been anything that said how to stop it so, Mabel said she'd look and tell him if she found anything. However, that meant he had to stick around just in case they could stop it. He sighed heavily. Dipper jumped when the phone rang and he looked at it, then the clock. 11:59pm. He gulped. <em>Click.<em>

"Uh, hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats! I- I won't talk quite as long this time, as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure that everyone's in their proper place, ya know?" Dipper's eyes opened wide as at that exact moment the clock struck twelve. He opened the laptop and turned the cameras on, flipping through them.

"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" Dipper gulped and kept flipping through the cameras. "I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door light. You might only have a few seconds to react. Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I dunno." Dipper glared at the phone angrily. Why hadn't he told him that yesterday?! He huffed in irritation and his blood ran cold when he saw that Bonnie was missing from her place. "Anyway! I'm sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon!" Dipper took a deep breath and kept flipping quickly through the cameras, watching Bonnie but also keeping an eye on the others, and always flipping back to Pirate Cove often. Dipper turned to his left and slammed the door shut as Bonnie came close. Time to survive.

AΩ

Dipper glanced at the clock as he let the left door open. 5:43am, almost there. Dipper glanced at the power levels and felt his heart drop. 14% and dropping because he had to keep the right door closed because of Chica. He took a deep breath and glanced at the window, where Chica's far too real eyes were staring back at him. He shuddered and looked away, checking the cameras. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the tables, Foxy hadn't moved yet and Freddy was still in the same place he had been all night. The lights flickered and Dipper raised his eyes to the power levels in the corner of his screen, his heart stopping at the sight of 10% and dropping. He looked over to see Chica gone and opened the door, turning to his left and slamming the other door shut at the sight of Bonnie standing right there. He glanced back at the power, which was still at 10%.

"That's it," he mumbled. "I'm going to die here." Dipper watched Chica got back over to the stage and stand there, unmoving. He looked back at Bonnie, who was watching him from her window. 7% power and dropping. He gulped and jumped when he heard Foxy ram into the door, banging against it and dragging his hook along the metal. Dipper close his eyes and tried to think of a way to leave a message to let someone know to check the suits in the back for him, maybe he could-the banging had stopped. Dipper opened his eyes and saw Bonnie and Foxy leaving, Foxy nearly knocking Bonnie over when he bolted passed. Dipper glanced at the time as he went to press the button, 5:52am. Before Dipper could press the button the door opened by itself, the lights went off and as they did Dipper saw the power hit zero, leaving him in pitch blackness with no way to defend himself.

_"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_ Dipper felt himself shaking terribly at the very thought and he glanced between both doors. Time ticked by and Dipper could just barely see the hands of the clock over the desk, which told him it was nearing 6am, when the animatronics shut down. Could he make it? _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Dipper looked over to his left as he heard the heavy footsteps coming towards him, slow and menacing. A glowing light came from down the dark hallway, eyes and a mouth it seemed and Dipper found that he couldn't move in his terror.

Freddy stopped in the doorway, a song playing on a music player while he started at Dipper, who stayed completely still as he stared back at the bear's glowing eyes that stared into his soul. The time dragged on and on as that stupid song played, ringing in Dipper's ears as a minute passed, had it really been that long? It felt longer, or shorter? Dipper couldn't tell. Freddy took a step forward, Dipper's heart stopped, his other foot moved and Dipper squeezed his eyes shut.

_DONG!_ the grandfather clock in the main room went off and Dipper snapped his eyes open to see Freddy had stopped moving. The bear turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Dipper to sit there as he shook in terror. The lights turned back on with a soft _click_, but Dipper still didn't move an inch. He had come so close to dying just then and he couldn't believe his luck in not dying. Dipper let out a breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head forward as he relished in the thought of living.

"Hey!"

"AH!" Dipper screamed and jumped, falling out of the chair and onto the ground. He sat up and stared at his boss, Mr. Mannings, in silence. The two stared at each other a long moment in silence. Dipper cleared his throat and got to his feet, wiping himself off. "Sorry, Mr. Mannings, you startled me. And, uh, I wasn't asleep, I swear." Mr. Mannings chuckled and just nodded.

"I see, well, you can leave now if you wish," Mr. Mannings told him. Dipper nodded and watched his boss walk down the hall. Dipper grabbed the laptop and set it on the desk, grabbing his hat from the desktop and walking away. Not daring to look up at the stage as he punched out and left the building, heading back to the shack.

AΩ

"Dipper! DIPPER!" Dipper's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp as if he had never breathed before in his entire life. He panted heavily and stared at the wall across from him, a cold sweat covering his body as his legs lay tangled in his blankets. "Dipper?" Dipper looked over at Mable to see her expression taunt with worry, her hands folded together in front of her as she looked him up and down. "You were screaming." Dipper sighed and rubbed his face, trying to rub away the nightmare he had been having about Freddy and his friends. "Well, I think I found a way." Dipper looked over at her, not liking the face she was making. "But...you have to stay one more night."

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Mabel took a step back, biting her lip. "No! No, I can't go back, I _wont_ go back!"

"Dipper, please! I thought that's what we did, help people?" she said slowly. "Just one more night, I promise. I'll be able to find something, I swear. Just one last night." Dipper sighed and lied back down, staring at the ceiling. He held up his left index finger.

"One," he said. "Just one more." Mabel smiled and skipped off, leaving Dipper to dread the coming evening.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter three. Chapter four is going through editing and will be out as soon as that's done. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em> "Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long! I mean, ya know, They usually move on to other THINGS by now. I'm not implying that they died. That's not what I meant.

"Anyway, I'd better not take up too much of your time. Things are getting real tonight. Hey, listen. I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead. Y'know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty a costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work.

"Y-yeah, never mind. Scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Okay, I'll leave you to it. See ya on the flipside!" _Click._ Dipper took a deep breath, watching Bonnie come down the hallway towards him, Chica joining without any of the normal hesitation. Dipper wiped the sweat from his brow and got to work, knowing that this would be the last night and that tomorrow he'd be able to fix it with Mabel and never have to see this place again. Dipper looked up.

"Bonnie," he hissed, slamming the door on the rabbit. "Not tonight, bitch." _Bang! Bang!_ "Go away you stupid rabbit! AH!" He slammed the other door shut, Chica screeching angrily. "You too Chica! Psycho parrot." _BANG!_ "AH!" Dipper huffed. "Hi, Foxy..."

AΩ

"ONE MORE NIGHT?!" Dipper screamed at Mabel, who backed up and tripped over her bed so that she sat on it. "Are you crazy? I almost DIED tonight Mabel!" Dipper showed her his left arm, where Foxy's hook had got him when they had started to drag him down the hall. The clock had stuck 6am before they could get him down the hall so he was ok, but it was far too close and he was still shaking. "No, no I can't do it! Not for you or anybody! NO MABEL!" His sister flinched and shied away as her brother started to pace. "I just-I can't do it, ok? I'm sorry." Dipper sat down, running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," Mabel said softly, grabbing the book. She walked over towards Dipper and set the book beside him. "You don't have to do this, I wont make you." Dipper looked over at the book, then back up when he heard Mabel heading for the door. He watched her for a long moment before grabbing the book and looking at it. He sighed heavily and banged his head against the cover.

"Last time," he mumbled. "I will _not_ do it again, got it? AH!" Dipper cried out as Mabel tackled him in a hug, yelling things that he couldn't quite understand from her high-pitched tone. He sighed. He was going to regret this, he could already tell.

AΩ

_Click._ "Hello hello! Hey! We're on day four! Can you believe it?" Dipper blinked and glanced up from his laptop a moment when he heard the strain in the phone guy's voice, but glanced back at the screen instantly. "Uh, hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Dipper jumped at the sound of banging and almost slammed the doors shut, only to find that the noise was coming from the recording. "It-it's been a bad night here for me." More banging had Dipper staring at the phone, his stomach dropping with dread. "Um, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you when I did."

"Hey, do me a favor. Um, maybe some time you could check inside those suits? In the back room?" More banging. "I'm gonna try to hold out, until someone, checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Dipper tensed when he heard Freddy's music box start playing on the phone. "Oh no." There was a tapping noise and Dipper jumped a weird screeching and static. _Click._ Dipper stomach had dropped a long time ago and it seemed that it wasn't going to come back anytime soon. That man was dead and Dipper had this sickening feeling he would soon be joining him.

AΩ

"Oh no," Dipper looked over as he heard the doors open, Foxy looking at him with jaw slacked and Bonnie behind him. Dipper had the sinking feeling they were happy to see him. Dipper glanced at the clock. 5:42am. Dipper looked back as Foxy headed into the room with Bonnie, both heading for him. "Ah, well, time to go." Dipper ducked under Bonnie's arm and grabbed his flashlight, turning and running out of the open door. He heard Foxy screech in anger and Dipper ran down the hall, screaming when he saw Chica turn towards him. "FUCK!" He ducked under her wing, which she had stretched out to try and grab him, and kept running as quickly as he could, panting heavily. There was a loud noise that Dipper figured was Foxy shoving Chica out of the way and Dipper went faster.

Dipper came to a halt when he nearly rammed into Freddy and lept to the side when the animatronic bear tried to grab him, turning to look when Foxy rammed into Freddy. Dipper felt that he might have laughed if they weren't trying to kill him. Dipper got to his feet, his legs tired and protesting, and got running again. He could hear Foxy growl and he looked over his shoulder to see the Fox starting after him again. Dipper looked forward and grabbed onto one of the metal chairs, whirling around and swinging it as hard as he could. It his Foxy across the chest and sent the animatron flying across the room.

"YES! Uh-oh," Dipper climbed onto a table and held the chair as a weapon as the others came towards him, arms out and ready to grab. Why couldn't the time go faster? "Bring it on you savages!" Freddy lunged at him and Dipper swung the chair again, getting him in the head. The bear stumbled back and Dipper swung his chair at Bonnie, who had gotten too close for comfort. "SHIT!" Dipper lept off the table as Foxy appeared beside him, swinging the chair only to have it yanked out of his hand and thrown across the room. "Oh no." Dipper backed away as the four animatrons approached him, arms out to try and grab him.

_Dong!_ Dipper fell over in shock and relief when the clock went off, watching as they all walked back to their positions on the stage and behind the curtains. Dipper fell backwards, panting heavily and shaking terribly. He couldn't go back, tonight had been terrible and tomorrow would be even worse, he just couldn't bring himself to do it no matter what Mabel said. Dipper sat up and turned his head to look down the hallway that would lead to the backroom, remembering what the phone guy had said. Dipper hesitated but got to his feet, his legs shaking, and headed down the hall slowly.

The more steps he took the more and more he felt like he was going to puke, but he kept going and going until he reached the end of the hall. He stared at the door labeled _Back Stage. Authorized Employes Only._ Dipper raised his hand slightly but it froze mid-air, thoughts running through Dipper's brain like wildfire. What would he find? Would it be answers? If it was, would he want to know them? Dipper took a deep breath and did his best to still his mind, reaching his hand out and grabbing onto the handle. He turned it and opened the door, stepping inside. Dipper ran his hand along the wall for the light switch, when he found it he froze and took a deep breath. He could do this. Dipper turned the light on, looking up.

His scream could be heard down the whole block.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's finally finished! :D There _is _one last installment after this, but it's short. This one is pretty long. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blood and guts and human parts littered the floor and covered the walls, old broken down suits were oozing dried blood with guts and human eyes poking out from the helmets, staring deadpanned into Dipper's soul. His heart pumping and nostrils filled with the smell of blood and chemicals made Dipper want to hurl all over the floor right then and there, but he swallowed the puke down back into his stomach as he stood there in the eerie light from the hallway behind him. He took a step back and screamed when the door slammed behind him, leaving him trapped in completely darkness. Dipper tried to force his breathing to slow down so he could hear if there were footsteps or anything in there, but he heard nothing.<p>

"Hey there." The female voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and Dipper tried to scream, but it died in his throat as he scrambled away from it. Dipper slipped and fell onto the ground, feeling warm liquid splash all over him and covering his face. The lights flashed on, causing Dipper to be blinded a moment before he managed to blink the spots away and look around him. He was covered in blood! Dipper's breathing quickened and he looked up. His blood ran cold when he saw the animatronic in front of him, a golden version of Freddy Fazbear that had a grin plastered onto her face. "We're gonna have fun fun FUN!" That bloody knife in her hand didn't look like fun at all as she approached him. The scream found itself out Dipper's throat and into the open air, making the animatronic hesitate in surprise. Dipper got to his feet and ran for the door. "Come back kid, dontchya wanna play?"

"I'd really rather not!" Dipper grabbed the door handle. Locked! Why the fuck was it locked?! Dipper turned around and pinned himself back against the door as Golden Freddy approached, bloody knife at the ready. "Stay away from me!" Dipper screamed, pushing himself farther back against the door as if trying to make it open by will alone. The bear's grin seemed to widen and she reached out for him, hands covered in human blood and smelling of chloroform. "NO!" Without warning his support disappeared and Dipper fell back against the ground, the wind getting knocked out of him. Golden Freddy screeched in fury and Dipper screamed, scrambling away.

"BACK OFF!" Dipper yelped and covered his head as a metal folding chair flew over him and straight into Golden Freddy, sending her staggering back. Someone lept over Dipper and slammed the metal door shut. There was a loud, angry yelling followed by banging against the door that the animatronic behind it couldn't open. "You ok?" A hand on his shoulder and Dipper screamed in terror, shoving them away and crawling back. "Whoa! Take it easy man!" Dipper tried to see through the horrible sight that seemed plastered into his memory that he couldn't see through. Whoever was standing before him he couldn't see through the terrifying haze. Arms outstretched, heading towards him slowly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dipper screamed out, scrambling away from them until he hit a wall, which he pushed himself up against as much as he could. "Don't touch me you stupid animatron!" They stopped.

"What the hell's an animatron?" Dipper looked up, the fear clearing enough to show him that it was a human in front of him, not an animatronic. Dipper blinked through the last of the haze, staring up at the person standing before him. Confusion with a layer of doubt swept over him.

"R-Robby?" The teen scowled and just nodded, looking really confused and maybe even a little concerned. Not that Dipper cared, all he cared about was that the animatronic was locked behind the door and the others weren't moving. Dipper lept to his feet and latched onto the teen, not caring what he thought or how stupid it was to hang on that tight like a scared five year old.

"What the hell was all that thing?" Robby didn't acknowledge the boy hugging him tight and, whatever the reason, Dipper was grateful.

"Animatronic," Dipper answered him and Robby made a soft noise of understanding. _BANG!_ Dipper jumped and clung tighter, an arm flying to go over him as Robby turned to look at the door, which remained closed. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the images on the edge of his brain fade away. But the more he tried to get them to leave the more clear they seemed to appear on his eyelids. So much blood, the smell had been unbearable. All went black and Dipper felt himself fall.

AΩ

_Dipper? Hey,_ wake up." The last two words came into focus and Dipper let his eyes slowly open. There was a lot of talking and footsteps. He was being held by someone, up off the ground. Where was he again? The world slowly came into focus and the stage of the restaurant appeared, making Dipper tense in fear when he saw Freddy staring right back at him. Oh right, the living hell. "You ok?" Dipper looked up to see Stan looking back at him with a concerned frown. Dipper just shook his head and his great uncle held him a little tighter. "Don't worry, we wont be here long."

"Ok," Dipper mumbled as he chanced a look around. There were police everywhere, two of them talking to Mr. Mannings and another one talking to Robby. It took Dipper a moment to realize Mr. Mannings was in cuffs and was probably trying to talk his way out of it, but there was no way that was gonna happen. As Dipper looked around he noticed the back room door was open and almost panicked before he realized that it had probably been open for awhile now. After looking around once more Dipper saw Golden Freddy with her head knocked off and unmoving on the floor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pines?" Dipper's head whipped around at the voice to see Sheriff Blubs standing there. "We would like to ask Dipper some questions, if that's all right with both of you?" Grunkle Stan nodded and looked at Dipper for his answer. Dipper thought it over a moment, on the one hand the police needed the information and Dipper wanted to give it too them, but on the other hand now that he was thinking about talking about he had seen...that haze of the terror came back and Dipper shook his head, holding on tighter. "All right, we'll ask another day." Blubs nodded and walked away. Dipper closed his eyes and waited until he was allowed to leave that awful place.

AΩ

_Dipper ran down the hallway that seemed like it would never end, hearing Foxy screech behind him. He couldn't seem to run fast enough no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tired to will his legs to give more power. He had to get out of here. There were the doors! Dipper's heart rose and he made a bee-line for them, grabbing onto the handles and pulling, only finding them locked. Dipper screamed and turned his back towards the door, Foxy and the others all coming towards him with glowing eyes._

_"Wake up, please let me wake up," Dipper whispered to himself as he slid down the glass. "Someone please wake me up!" Dipper covered his head when he saw Foxy get close and raise his hook. There was a soft booming noise and Dipper fell back, tumbling backwards until the sudden incline ended. Dipper instantly sat up, looking around to find that he wasn't in the pizzeria anymore, instead he was in an open field that didn't have anything in any direction. "What the...?"_

_"Hiya, Pine Tree!" Dipper yelled out in surprise and looked over to see Bill hovering in the air a little ways away, legs crossed. He was looking at a little bug in his hand, which burst into a small flame before he looked over at Dipper. "Quite a dream you were having just then." Dipper didn't give Bill the pleasure of a response, just glaring at him. Bill laughed a bit. "Relax kid, I'm not here to torture you, I'm just bored." Dipper huffed._

_"So you came to annoy me?" Bill gave what Dipper assumed was a nod and he facepalmed. "Ug, I really hate you." Bill just laughed and the two lapsed into silence._

_"So, what's the dream about?" Dipper glared at him. "What? It's just a question kid." Dipper groaned and laid back, staring up at the sky._

_"Nightmare job," was his response. "Haunted pizza place with animatronics that wanted to stuff me into a suit that would kill me." He shrugged, trying to look as calm as possible. But then he realized he was having a nightmare about it, so it wasn't exactly like he could shrug the whole thing off like it wasn't a big deal. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Go away, Bill." Even though he couldn't see him Dipper could still feel Bill inside his mind and knew he hadn't left. "Go, away." Still there. Dipper growled and opened his eyes, jumping when Bill was right above him. "What?"_

_"Nightmare job that causes nightmares?" Bill gave what Dipper assumed was an eyebrow raise. "Sounds like a fun time." Dipper glared angrily and shot into a sitting position, causing Bill to move away a bit at the quick advancement._

_"Fun? FUN?! I nearly died three times! I saw a _murder scene_ and nearly got killed by what made it! You're sick and twisted and I hate you, and everyone else too at this point!" Silence. Dipper had started to cry and Bill was just looking at him blankly like none of it mattered. Dipper gave an angry, wordless yell and fell onto his back. "Fuck off." Dipper cursed himself silently for letting his voice crack. Bill still didn't leave and Dipper growled angrily, holding his tongue._

_"Gee, you're emotional," Bill commented, getting Dipper to sit up with a glare. "What? You are. Honestly, you're more angry are yourself than me." Dipper furrowed his brows together in confusion, no he wasn't, why would he be angry at himself? "You said yes. Three times, in fact." Dipper frowned a moment but it faded as he realized what Bill was talking about. He looked down._

_"I did, didn't I?" Bill hummed in confirmation and Dipper sighed, lying back and staring upwards in silence. "Idiot." Dipper put himself through that, he should have just said no the first time and never gone back, but no, he just had to give in and go back. It was his own stupid fault that he was in this mess and he had no one else to blame. Dipper closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a sudden voidness and Dipper tried to figure out where it had come from but a voice broke his thoughts._

"Dipper?" Dipper opened his eyes to see the roof the attic above him, his body tangled up in the blankets as had become normal lately. However, him hugging them was not. "Dipper?" He looked over to see Mabel standing by his bed, still in her pajamas and with a soft frown. "Are you ok? You were crying." Dipper reached up and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," he mumbled. Mabel sighed and went to get dressed, letting Dipper take his time as he untangled his bedding from around him before getting dressed. Dipper thought over what Bill had said to him all day, beating himself up over it for awhile. Later in the evening he decided that it didn't matter whose fault it was or why he was there, it happened and he had to deal with it now. Besides, at least no one else had to die.

AΩ

Dipper finally decide it was time to tell the police what really happened that night, they had let Stan sit with him for support but Dipper had surprisingly muscled through it and managed to tell them the whole thing. Afterward they left the station and headed down the street. When they passed the pizzeria Dipper saw vans there, probably moving the stuff out. He stopped.

"I want to see it," Dipper said. Stan stopped and turned to look at Dipper in surprise. Without another word the boy jogged up to the doors and pushed them open, entering the main room. He heard Stan walking up the steps behind him as he headed farther inside. Dipper froze when he saw the animatrons, standing still and being prepared to move out. They almost looked sad.

"Hey fellas." Dipper looked over as a man entered the pizzeria, nodding to Stan in greeting as he walked over towards where Dipper was standing. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He smiled at Dipper as he stood a little ways off from him. "Hey, kid. You the one that made this happen?" He gestured around them at all the boxes and Dipper nodded. "Yeah, headed up here when I heard about it."

"Headed up?" Dipper tilted his head and the man nodded in confirmation.

"I live in Utah, came up here to see 'em," the man shrugged. Dipper gaped in surprise and looked at the animatrons. Who could come that far to see these things? "I know they're pretty terrifying, but you'd be surprised." Dipper frowned deeply in confusion now. What was he talking about? "I used to visit them sometimes during the day, I think they recognized me sometimes because they'd look over at me for a long while before looking back at the kids. They really love the kids, as mean as they look. And, contrary to popular belief, even Foxy loves the kids. I highly doubt he meant to bite that one in '87, he never would have done that on purpose. And, I mean, they were only trying to do their job, ya know?" Dipper stared at him.

"Who are you?" The man looked down at him and smiled.

"Name's Mike Schmidt, I was the night guard before you." Dipper blinked and opened his mouth. Mike laughed. "No no, I'm not the guy on the phone. He was a long time ago." Dipper closed his mouth and nodded in understanding, turning back towards the animatrons. "Here Foxy, just like I promised." Mike walked over and pulled a pirate hat from his backpack, setting it on the fox's head. "There, now you're a proper pirate." He stood back with a smile. Dipper jumped back with a shout and Stan ran over when Foxy moved, grabbing his hat and tipping it with a rusty movement.

"Thanks, matey," he said in an old voice, putting his hat back on and going still. Mike merely smiled and saluted, turning towards Dipper, who was staring in shock with Stan now right behind him.

"He can move during the day?!" Dipper shouted, moving back against Stan. Foxy looked over at him and Dipper flinched. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, just doesn't," Mike said with a shrug. "You know I was the night guard didntcya?" Foxy nodded with a coy smile. "Where you scaring this little kid here, Foxy? Did you chase him?" He was talking to him like he was a pet dog and it freaked Dipper out. Foxy nodded again. "Say your sorry, Foxy."

"Sorry, little matey, I wouldn't have actually hurt ye, I swears on me honor," Foxy gave a small bow and Dipper stared. There was no way this was happening.

"You-you gave chase! You rammed into Freddy over it!" Foxy grinned widely.

"Oh, that was on purpose, I wanted to ram him." Dipper looked at Mike, who was snickering, then back at Foxy. "Freddy's an arse." Mike laughed at that, grinning widely. "I could have gone without a chair to me face though." Dipper huffed and crossed his arms. No one spoke, but then Dipper blinked.

"You stopped Chica," Dipper stated. Foxy nodded sharply.

"Aye, that I did! She almost had ye, but I shoved her into the pots an' pans," Foxy told him. Dipper looked at the others. "Oh, they aren't evil little laddie, they honestly believed ye were a skelly. Not'in' more, not'in' less." Dipper felt nothing but sadness for them now. He looked up at Grunkle Stan, trying to pull off the lip thing Mabel did.

"No, a hundred times no!"

AΩ

"A bath? Really?!" Foxy was ecstatic when Dipper told him that they were going to take him an the others back to the Mystery Shack and keep them there as a new attraction, but the thought of being cleaned and fixed filled the pirate with more joy. "Why, I can't thank ye enough matey! First ye fix me voice, then ye fix me appearance, and now yer gonna wash me up? You two are downright savvy!" Mabel giggled as she grabbed a bucket of water and soap.

The twins got to work cleaning the gunk off of Foxy, who sang a song the whole time that made them laugh because he was making it up as he went and kept having to stop to think of rhymes. Mabel helped it quite a bit and even Dipper suggested a word from time to time, even though the sentences never quite made sense. When they were done they dried him off and let Foxy look himself over.

"Amazing! Thank ye so much!" Foxy looked over as Dipper grabbed his right wrist, unscrewing the rust old hook that was there. Foxy let him, watching curiously. Dipper threw it into the trash can and Foxy frowned. "Hey!" He looked back and watched silently as Dipper opened a box and pulled out a new hook, this one with safety lining, and screwed it on. "Dipper, you are one fine first mate!" He ruffled Mabel's hair. "Ye be too, lassie!" Mabel laughed.

"Come on, let's do the others," Dipper said. They all headed over to the others and Soos and Dipper spent an hour or so fixing them up, patching and adding new parts where they were needed. Dipper had even fixed their voice boxes so they would sound much better. After that they washed them off and did any last minute changes. Dipper took a deep breath. "Ok, let's turn on their roaming mode." With a flip of the switch the animatrons started to move, looking around them.

"Hi!" They all looked at Mabel. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, I'm Mabel! This is my brother Dipper and our friend Soos!" Soos waved. The animatrons looked at Foxy, who grinned with a nod, and Freddy stared down at Dipper.

"The rules here are different, not all endo-skelletons need to be in a suit and you don't have to sing unless you want to," Dipper told them, nervousness in his voice. Freddy looked at Chica and Bonny, then back at Dipper. He walked over, Dipper refraining from backing away, and knelt down.

"Sounds like a plan little man," he spoke in a thick New York accent and Dipper put on a smile, letting the bear pat his head before standing up. "Where do we start?" Mabel motioned for them to follow her and they did so, leaving Dipper by himself to take a deep breath and convince himself that he would be ok.

"Good on you, kiddo." Dipper turned to see Mike standing there, leaning against the totem pole with a smile. "Sometimes, things aren't as bad as they seem, huh?" Dipper smiled and nodded. "Go on, trust me, you'll love 'em." Dipper smile and jogged after the others. He helped Mabel show them round and tell them their job, they would stand out in front to greet people and play with the kids.

The nightmares stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	5. Epilogue

**And that's all folks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel hopped off the table chairs after finishing their breakfast and put their bowls in the sink. Then they both raced outside, laughing loudly as they burst through the door and over towards their favorite attraction, the Living Robots. They were entertaining a few kids that had stopped by, Freddy letting one of them try on his hat and Chica playing patty-cake with another off to the side.<p>

"Aye! It be me first mate, Dipper!" Foxy exclaimed to the kids that had surrounded them. They all looked over at where Foxy was pointing to see Dipper running over, Mabel breaking off to go see Bonny. Dipper came to a stop by Foxy and waved at the kids. "Mate, ye be missin' yer hat!" Dipper blinked up at him and jumped when a hat was place on his head, a white first mate's hat dipper noticed when he took it off to look. He'd ask him about it later, for now he put it on with a grin.

"Aye, it seems I did!" Dipper replied with his best pirate accent, he had gotten better after hanging around Foxy a lot. He turned towards the little kids with a grin. "What ye be lookin' at ya land lubbers?" The kids laughed and three tackled Dipper, knocking him over. "AH! I'm under attack!" Foxy snickered and the other kids all tackled Dipper too, making it hard for him to breathe. But he still managed to laugh. "Argh! I be outnumbered! Help! Help! The land lubbers be over takin' me!" Mabel laughed from her place on Bonny's shoulder.

"I got ye matey!" Dipper felt the back of his shirt hooked through and he was raised into the air with a powerful yank. The kids laughed as Dipper wiggled in the air, eyes wide in fear of being dropped. Foxy placed Dipper up on his shoulder with ease an removed his hook. "You all right laddie?" Dipper nodded with a smile. "Aye! Ye have spirit lad!" He looked down at the kids. "But you surely were outnumbered!" The kids laughed and Dipper snickered with a nod.

"Kids, time to go!" the kids groaned and bid them farewell as they all went over to their parents, who had just finished the tour. "Thank you!" They all waved as they parents walked away with their kids. Dipper looked at Foxy with a raise brow and the fox chuckled.

"Yer friend Wendy gave it too me," he told him and Dipper grinning in an idiotic manner, nodding in understanding. Freddy fixed his hat and smiled at Dipper, who smiled back. Even though it hadn't been all good, the nightmares and nearly dying and stuff, Dipper was glad he had taken that job.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
